The present invention relates to a superposition transmission with hydrostatic-mechanical and electric-mechanical power splitting for the use in vehicles and work machines having wheels, e.g. municipal vehicles, handling devices such as telehandlers or forklifts, wheel loaders, tractors and comparable apparatuses, in which an infinitely variable adjustment of the gear ratio is desired independent of the speed of the drive engine, comprising an internal combustion engine which drives an input shaft of a superposition transmission, with the superposition transmission comprising a control device in form of a variator, with which the direction of rotation of the output shaft can be influenced in an infinitely variable manner.